


In Your Arms is Where I Belong

by BandanaBoyfriends



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And Super Cute, Ashton is so in love with him, Cuddles, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Luke just really likes to cuddle, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, One Direction is only mentioned so I probably shouldn't even tag it, cuddly luke, overly fluffy, this is super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBoyfriends/pseuds/BandanaBoyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke does not know what personal space is. Ashton is the type of person who enjoys his own space but can't seem to tell Luke no when he wants to cuddle. It might just be because he's so in love with the kid that he can't even see straight. No pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms is Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer from like a year ago and I just thought I'd post it because Fluffy Lashton is the best Lashton

Lucas Hemmings _does not know what personal space is_. Most of the time he's forcing them into band cuddles that only he and Calum really enjoy. Ashton is definitely the kind of guy that loves his space and refers to it as his _'bubble'_ and more often than not he's yelling at Calum to get his sweaty body off of him after concerts because jesus christ there's this magical thing called personal space, _learn it._

But Ashton cannot for the life of him, yell at Luke when he gets cuddly. Luke is just too soft and warm and those damned blue eyes always make Ashton melt into a puddle of mush and it's not fair because Ashton is _manly_. He has been bullied by that kid for years now because he's so god damn needy and clingy and _adorable._

When they're in interviews Ashton always has to put extra focus into not melting because Luke is always right there with his cheek pressed into Ashton's shoulder. And sometimes Ashton forgets how close Luke likes to be and they end up nearly kissing in front of millions of cameras countless times and Calum and Michael find it _hilarious._

Ashton blames Calum for this. Calum is just about as cuddly as Luke is but Calum had dotted on cuddling with Michael and refused to share him so that left Ashton to deal with Luke's clingy nature by himself.

It's not always bad, though. When Ashton misses home he knows Luke is there to cuddle him like he always does. It's nice, having someone so close to you, letting you know you aren't alone. Luke never teases him about missing home and being clingy, Luke doesn't think there's any reason to be ashamed about it and he's so caring and gentle.

Years back Luke had made it well known that he only ever wanted to cuddle with Ashton, even if he and Calum were spending the night together Luke wouldn't hesitate to call Ashton when he wanted a cuddle. Ashton feels special that he's the only one Luke will cuddle with, it makes him feel warm inside and it's not like Ashton is whipped or anything, it's just that he can't say no to Luke without feeling guilty.

It wasn't until last year that Ashton had realized why he could never say no, why he actually enjoyed cuddling with Luke despite his independent nature. They had been having a movie night when Luke had stolen Michael from Calum to cuddle in response to Calum stealing his popcorn, and Ashton had been so blinded by jealousy of Luke cuddling someone else that wasn't _him_ , that he caught Calum's attention. Calum had lent over to whisper in his ear, _"you're so in love it's blinding"_ , and yeah, maybe he was.

The fans had noticed, of course they did. They noticed how close Ashton and Luke were and how they only cuddled with each other and it was hard for Ashton to hear about how much people thought they were in a relationship when they clearly _weren't_ , no matter how much Ashton wanted them to be. Ashton tries to hold back his jealousy when Luke was talking to pretty fans and laughing at their jokes, but it's so hard when Ashton only has eyes for Luke.

So when they're waiting backstage in their dressing room before their concert, Ashton doesn't say no when Luke sulks towards him with a pout on his lips.

"Ash?" Luke had said his name so quietly Ashton almost couldn't hear him over the loud shouting of Calum and Michael. He had looked up through his lashes even though he was standing over Ashton and if that wasn't the cutest thing ever, Ashton doesn't know what is.

Ashton just opens his arms and lets Luke crawl over his body, their stomachs flush as they lay on the couch. Luke shuffles around before burying his face into Ashton's neck, his arms sliding under his neck so he can press in even closer.

"What's wrong?" Ashton doesn't even need to ask, it's mostly out of habit that he does it. They're in Sydney, playing for nearly 50,000 fans thanks to the One Direction boys, who are somewhere down the hall in their own dressing room.

"I'm nervous, don't wanna mess up." Luke whispers into Ashton's neck, causing the eldest to shiver, goosebumps rising up all over his skin.

"I'm nervous too," he admits. "This is home, this is where we started, which is why there's no need to be. We're so familiar with this place, and no matter what, we're going to go out there and do our best to make sure we let Sydney know that we're proud to be here." Ashton muttered, setting his phone down on Luke's back in favor of snaking his arms around the boys waist and hugging him closer.

"Yeah, I want this to be our best performance," Luke nodded slightly, lifting his head slightly to look at Ashton, his baby blue eyes shining under the fluorescent lights of the dressing room.

"Me too Lukey," Ashton muttered, rubbing Luke's back softly. He picks his phone back up when Luke lays back down, practically melting into him.

"I'm making a big announcement today," Luke said softly and Ashton scrunches his eyebrows slightly.

"What announcement?" He asked.

"You'll see." Luke simply says, tightening his arms around Ashton's neck slightly, pulling him impossibly closer. Luke's body heat is sinking into Ashton's skin and somehow their breathing had become synced, making it easier to be as close as possible. Ashton can feel Luke's heartbeat in his chest, feels it resonating through him and it's the most comforting feeling Ashton has ever felt.

"Now what are you two doing?" Calum asks and Ashton turns his head slightly, Luke whining in protest as he does so. Calum has his phone held up, pointed directly at Ashton and Luke while Michael giggles behind him.

"We were enjoying the piece and quiet but now that that's been interrupted," Ashton says pointedly.

"Don't be rude." Calum says and Ashton lifts an eyebrows challengingly.

"Go away, I'm cuddling Ash before we on stage," Luke grumbles, moving his head away from Ashton's neck to glare at Calum.

Calum just shrugs and turns the camera away from the two of them, muttering something that sounded like _cuddly boyfriends_ before he and Michael are off to annoy someone else.

Ashton sighs softly in content, turning his head towards Luke as he reclaims his spot in Ashton's neck.

"Ashton can I borrow your phone for a mo'?" Lou's voice asks and Ashton just nods, blindly holding his phone out for Lou to take.

"I hope our families enjoy the show tonight," Ashton says, chewing on his lip as he closes his eyes against the harsh lighting above him.

"Your mum is proud of you. I was talking to her earlier and she couldn't stop raving about how proud she is of you and what you've accomplished." Luke mumbled, his lips brushing across Ashton's neck in a way that leaves his heart pounding in his chest. He doesn't know how to respond so he wiggles around until his legs are bent on either side of Luke, causing him to law between Ashton's legs in a way that more comfortable. "I'm proud of you too, you know." Luke says and Ashton's heart aches at the comment, and it somehow pushes him even deeper into his love for the boy on top of him.

"Thanks Lukey," Ashton breathed, genuine happiness filling his body. Ashton squeezed Luke even closer and he knows he'll be reluctant to let him go when it's time for them to go on stage but for right now he's savoring the time he has with him.

"I hope my announcement doesn't change your opinion of me," Luke says suddenly, his voice thin and delicate and Ashton's heart aches for the boy.

"Luke I-" Ashton's interrupted when their dressing room door is opened and their manager steps in.

"Show time boys," Ashton sighs heavily when Luke lifts himself up and off of him. Ashton finds himself reaching for Luke's hand as they venture through the corridors, squeezing it tightly.

"I'll always love you Luke. You know that right?" Ashton asks and Luke fits himself into Ashton's side, pressing a kiss to the juncture between Ashton's neck and shoulder.

Without even trying, their Sydney show is, without a doubt, their best performance yet. Luke, Calum and Michael are running around the stage the entire time and Ashton kind of wishes he could be running around with them, but he's where he belongs on stage, behind the drums and playing his heart out. Luke comes up behind the drums to interact with Ashton while they play multiple times and it makes Ashton feel included, never fails to make him smile.

"Alright before we even continue, Ashton can you take that stupid hat off? I can't take you seriously." Calum laughs into the microphone and Ashton scrunches his nose before tossing the hat behind him, brushing back his sweaty curls.

"Now, Lucas here tells me he has an announcement for you guys," Calum says, turning away from Ashton to look at the fans in the audience.

"I am so grateful to be standing up here before you guys. As you know this is where we're from, this is home. I know I can speak for all of us when we say that we're proud to be from here," Luke pauses while the fans scream, waiting for it to get quiet again so he can talk. "It feels wrong to be standing up here while I'm keeping something from you. If feels like I'm lying to my own mum," Luke laughs slightly, waving to Liz, who's standing in the front row with the rest of the boys' parents. "I want to be entirely truthful with you guys alright? I know some of you may not accept the truth, or may not even want to acknowledge it either due to prejudice or religion," Luke pauses and Ashton's heart starts to pick up pace as he watches Luke's tense body in front of him. There's a small whispering through the fans before it's suddenly so quiet Ashton's ears start to ring. Calum's looking back at him with wide, confused eyes. Ashton just shrugs at him, it seems Luke had kept this announcement to himself. "It might not even come as a shock to you, but I'm gay, and I have been for a long time." Ashton's breath catches in his throat and he's deafened by the loud screaming that takes over the arena. He's the first to move, finding his way around his drum kit and to center stage to wrap Luke in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd think of you differently for this." Ashton mutters, feeling Luke's arms wrap around him. "I'm gay too you prick," Ashton laughs and Luke giggles softly into his sweaty hair. Ashton and Luke are squished further together as Michael and Calum join their group hug, cooing obnoxiously the whole time.

"Hey Cal, can you hand me a mic?" Ashton asks, squeezing Luke even tighter as Calum leaves the hug to snatch Luke's microphone from the stand. Ashton takes it with trembling hands, hiding his face in Luke's neck as he makes an announcement of his own.

"Not to steal Luke's spot light or anything, but I'm gay, as well." Ashton says and his ears pop at the sudden explosion of screams behind him.

"This is so cliche I can't even deal with it," Michael says into the mic and Ashton shoves him away playfully.

"Well there you have it, half the band is gay." Calum says, stealing the mic away from Ashton. Ashton rolls his eyes and pulls away from Luke, shaking his head at Calum before he's being yanked forward by a teary eyed Luke.

"I love you." Luke says and there's something in his voice that causes Ashton's entire body to heat up suddenly, his heart jumping into his throat. Sudden memories of Luke and him flash through his mind as he gapes at Luke, making an arse out of himself as Luke suddenly starts to shift uncomfortably.

"What's going on now?" Calum says in a playfully exasperated voice. Ashton pauses for a moment before stepping closer to Luke, hesitantly grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer.

"I can't believe you didn't notice how in love with you I am." Ashton says before he's eliminating the distance between he and Luke, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. It's gentle and it says everything they can't say now, with thousands of eyes staring at them. It takes Ashton's stomach twist together as his blood rushes through his ears, blocking out all sounds that aren't Luke and his breathing. 

"It's about fuckin' time!" Michael shouts and Ashton pulls away from Luke to glare over his shoulder at Michael.

"Don't fucking swear!" Ashton yells and Michael rolls his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss him, ye twat." Calum says and Ashton rolls his eyes, bringing Luke even closer.

"Boyfriends?" Luke whispers and it feels completely private despite the thousands of fans watching them.

"Boyfriends." Ashton agrees, pulling him in for another kiss that leaves them both smiling like idiots, entirely unprepared to finish the concert now that they've both finally come to terms with their feelings and being okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so overly fluffy and gross and I will no apologize for it.


End file.
